Welcome to anubis house, Welcome To Frobiser High
by PleaseGoAndJustDontLookBack
Summary: In this school,status is everything. Your whole time hear depends on how you hit it off with one person, Eddie Miller. But when the geeks, the outcasts, and the weirdos are paired with the populars and the jocks, what will happen? All of us the goth, the populars, the perky girl, the jock and the two weirdos. one house one school. Welcome to anubis house, Welcome to frobiser high.
1. background info

_**first story. This is just character background for this story. In the end I will be, amfie, peddie, fabina, jeory,mickra and KT/oc and willow, being willow, idk she might have a boyfriend. first chapter will be up in a bit ..**_

Eddie Miller- the school's most popular student. His dad owns the school so him and his friends get basicly anything they want. He has a girlfriend. The most popular cheerleader, Amber Millington.

Patricia Williamson- the school's goth. No one has dated her, and most people are afraid of her. She is weird and mainly hangs put with her friends joy and Fabian. No one knows much about her at all. Not even joy and Fabian

Kara Tatiana rush- goes by KT. Unpopular. And most people find her weird. Yer she has only been there for a week and she has found most people quick to judge. Her best friend is Greg Miller.

Gregory Miller- Eddie's twin. They look nothing alike. Greg is the opposite of his brother. Lacking athletic ability and a girlfriend. He tends to avoid his brother and his friends and hang out with new comer KT. His father may own the school, but Greg, unlike Eddie, gets no special treatment.

Fabian Rutter- the nerdy geek. Hangs out with the school's goth and the perky girl no one likes. He is quiet, some think he is secretive, others think he is reserved. He has had a crush on Nina Martin since 6th grade.

Nina Martin- Eddie's best friend that's a girl. Assistant head captain of the cheerleading squad. Dating Mick Campbell. She is kind to her friends, but not the nicest to the people who aren't. Her and Mick have been dating since 8th grade.

Alfie Lewis- the alien obsessed kid who everyone finds weird. He fits in in no group. He has a huge crush on Amber Millington. But he hates all the populars other than her. No one knows much about him.

Amber Millington- The lucky girl who gets to call Eddie Miller her boyfriend. She is head cheerleader. And her best friend is Nina Martin. She is Mick Campbell's ex. She is the school's fashionista. If there is one.

Jerome Clarke- Eddie Miller's best guy friend. Lots of girls want to date him. But he is waiting for one, and even he doesn't know who that is. He isn't as stuck up as the other populars. But he's not exactly down to earth either.

Joy Mercer- the best friend of the school's goth. Joy is the perky kind nice girl that nobody likes. But she hates all of the populars, Jerome Clarke the most. She tries to help, but nobody will expect it. She is trying to make friends with KT. She has a crush on Fabian Rutter.

Mick Campbell- one of Eddie's friends. They are close. But not to close, close enough for him to get whatever he wants because of Eddie. He is dating Nina Martin, but he really doesn't like her.

Mara jeffray- she is shy, quiet. And she would rather read a book than talk. Mara has a slight crush on Mick Campbell, but would never admit it. She is friends with KT and Greg. Mara hates the populars, well most of them.

Ben Reed (idk if I will put him in. but just incase)- Ben. Is a enemy of Eddie Miller, need I say more on his status? So Ben is sweet. And a bit funny. But everyone hates him because of Eddie. Eddie is a jerk.

Then there is me, willow jenks- the weird New kid to anubis house. I'm not popular. Amber and nina seem to hate me, and Mara finds me weird. I sort of like Alfie too.

All of us one house, one school.

Welcome to anubis house, welcome to frobiser high.

It could be your best time, or your worst.

**tell me what you think of the characters please :)**


	2. goid twin, bad twin

**this took longer than I thought it would to write :) and I sort of kind of locked myself out of my account (I forgot my password) so...Okay here's the chapter.**

Amber p.o.v.

"Okay what did you all think?" I asked running over to Eddie, we had made him and Mick stay around to see are new cheer, Eddie smiled.

"It was great ambs" then he grabbed my hand and Mick picked Nina up. Then we walked back to the house.

KT p.o.v.

I was hanging out with Greg joy and Patricia when Mara walked in and everything got quiet. Apparently joy and Mara are in this huge fight because of a stupid remark joy made. Then things got loud when Eddie, Amber, Mick, and Nina walked in. "It did not suck!" Mick told Nina.

"Yes it did" Eddie said. God what are they talking about now?

"Hey ed look it's your lozer brother" Amber said pointing to Greg. I wanted to slap her so bad, Greg was the good twin, Eddie was the evil one. How could she not see that?

" Oh yeah" Eddie said then got a grin on his face. "How are you doing?" He asked. Greg got up and walked out the door. I swore I saw a tear in his eye. I ran out and followed him. I heard Amber say.

"One lozer and another lozer. Aww so sweet-not" have I mentioned that I want to slap her? Have I? Cause if not, I want to Jack slap Amber so bad! There now I said it.

Joy p.o.v.

_dear diary,_

_I still have a crush on Fabian. Thanks for asking. Amber and Eddie where being so rude to Greg today. It's not funny at all. Me and Mara are still fighting. Patricia is well, Patricia. Mick and Nina are still happily a couple, I used to have a slight crush on him. Thank God I'm over that. Well I think that's all for today. You know I hope one day I can read this dairy, once I'm out of here, and act like it was a funny messed up dream._

_Love._

_Joy Claren Mercer._

I put my pen down, the put the lock on the dairy and put it in a locked drawer. I couldn't risk one of the populars finding it. I don't need to be ridiculed anymore. So ya. I hate Eddie. So much it's not even funny.

**that's a good start right? Response to reviews.**

**HoMAR- I know but I wanted to do something different.**

**Purple-diamonds- thanks. Love the user name. And here's your update.**

**Rjvamp 369- thanks so much! And here's your update :)**

**Thanks for following the story...**

**HouseofWholock**

**Peddie213**

**depennylane**

**Thanks for favoriting the story...**

**Peddie213**

**Stayingstrongsince99**

**Thanks for following me...**

**Peddie213**

**Thanks for favoriting me...**

**Peddie213**

**Bye :)**

**I'll try and update soon.**


End file.
